Memories
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: Sakura and Naruto never thought that this would happen. They always imaged bringing Sasuke back to Konoha Village and be a family again. Once they find a blind Itachi still alive, their plans changed from then on. Why doesn't Itachi remember anything? ItaSaku, Naruhina pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Chapter One

The sun was beating down on the two ninjas, heat radiating from it. They got exhausted from walking from Konoha non-stop, with barely food and water with them. "Tell me again. Why didn't you bring more water, baka?!" A pink head ninja asked in an anger tone. The other ninja was scratching the back of his head nervously, looking down at the ground, not wanting to feel the wrath of her punch. They been out searching for their lost teammate that left their home village in seek of revenge on his older brother. It has been a while since they both heard his voice or seen his emotionless face. It was depressing to know that he would give up everything he had just for revenge. The pink haired woman stared blankly at the ground they were walking on, thinking about the raven haired man. She loved him with all her heart, and wanted to see him be happy. Sweat rolled down her forehead, feeling the heat powerfully on her back. "Will we ever get him back, Naruto?" she asked out. Naruto glanced at her, then back down, not answering at first.

"We have to have hope, Sakura-Chan." He said. He smiled at her, which she returned the smile. She knew he was trying to cheer up, but it didn't help in the least. Sakura and Naruto kept on walking till they had to stop to rest their feet and aching bodies. Naruto leaned up against a large rock and slide down. "Ahh...I'm so tired. Why don't we take a break Sakura-Chan?" He looked up to see Sakura staring wide-eyed at something. Naruto got confused by this. "What is it?" He asked her. Sakura just pointed in the direction she was gazing at, not being able to talk from this shock. Naruto raised a brow then got up and went to see what she was looking at. Naruto's breath stopped in his throat. There laid Uchiha Itachi, the famous S class criminal laying on the ground, covered in blood. They were both too shocked to move from where they stood.

"He's still alive." Sakura said to him. "His chakra is very low though and I know his heart is about to stop. I have to help him." Sakura held her gaze at the eldest Uhicha lying on the ground bleeding. The sight made her heart break into pieces. She began to walk over there, but Naruto stopped her. He grabbed her hand causing her to stop at her tracks.

"Are you crazy?! He's trying to kill me and he's also the reason why Sasuke left the village!" Naruto shouted at her. Sakura winced at his tone, know it was all true, but she needed to help him. She can't turn away from someone who's in need of her. She jerked her hand out Naruto's and walked over to the motionless body. The move made Naruto shocked into place. What was she doing?

"I can't turn away an injured person, Naruto." Sakura said not facing him at all. Naruto was gazing at her with shocked blue eyes, seeing her stop right beside the killer. Sakura bent her knees, placing her hands on his chest. Closing her eyes, she focus on her chakra to her hands, healing his body. His ribs, his right arm, and both his legs got broken, some of his muscles got torn from place, and had internal bleeding. She knew he was in pain when he breathed in. After a few minutes, his body was partly healed and her chakra was gone. Naruto quickly came to her side, seeing her fall over.

"You OK, Sakura-Chan?" She nodded her head. They saw him stir a little, but didn't wake up. "Let's stay here for the night. I'll go get fire wood or anything that can make a fire." Sakura nodded her head and sat next to Itachi, checking his body. Naruto went to get things to make the fire. He was really confused on why Sakura would help someone like Itachi. It was crazy to believe on what he heard and saw. As he got done, Naruto went back Sakura and set up the fire. She watched Itachi closely.

The heat of the fire was nice from the cold air they were now feeling. The sun disappeared in the horizon, and the sky became darker by the passing minute. Naruto ate his ramen he packed in his bag as Sakura watched in pure disgust. She can already feel her stomach twist ready to puke at any moment. " How can you eat those, Naruto? " she asked him stinking her tongue out. He slurped up the noodles in one gulp. Sakura felt like throwing up at the sight. She then glanced at Itachi to her side. Naruto sipped his mouth with the back of his hand. Naruto watched her glance, a little irritated by this.

"How can you help Uhicha Itachi, Sakura?" He asked her. His blues eyes went serious as she gazed at him. Sakura turned her head towards the sleeping man beside her, again. Naruto did had a point, but seeing someone broken like he was. It was too painful for her to see that. She work at a hospital, so seeing someone hurt was painful to watch. It was almost a habit to help someone in need, as if it was second nature. Though she knew that Itachi wasn't any person that's injured. He was a criminal to Konoha. The criminal that killed his whole clan in one night.

She knew the reason why Sasuke wanted revenge on him, but there's always other ways to do it then going to the snake Sannin to get stronger. She knew that very well, but she couldn't turn away from him. Something was telling her in some ways to heal him, silently inside of her.

"I already told you, Naruto. I can't turn away from someone who's hurt." She answered. Naruto was silent, but nodded his head at her answer. They decided to go to sleep after a while and when the fire was low in light and heat. Sakura watched the sky before she could sleep, thinking about Sasuke. 'Where are you, Sasuke-kun?' she thought. Then her head turned to Itachi, checking his body if he was fine. Then eyes closed heavily. Her mind took her to dreamland, and dreamt of team seven from a long time ago.

* * *

Morning rays reach pass the grey clouds that next day. Sakura woke up first and tried to wake up Naruto so they can take Itachi back to Konoha and figure what to do with him. It looked like he had a very big fight and Sakura knew that it was Sasuke's doing. Once green eyes saw blue eyes, Sakura stood up. "We need to get back home. Tsunade will tell us what to do with Itachi once we get there." She said, packing her things before going over to the pass out man. She checked his wounds, seeing that there's still a few broken bones. Naruto packed his thngs as well and helped Sakura pick up the eldest Uhicha.

"I never thought we would be bringing back this Uhicha to Konoha." Naruto commented to Sakura, chuckling a bit. Sakura smirked at him. Naruto smirked back and they began to head back to their village all three grew up. The trip took some time for them. Sakura had told Naruto to walk instead of run, she didn't want to risk the wounds on Itachi to get worse than they already were. He understood with how many injuries he got from missions as well as being clumsy. Day turned into afternoon which was the time to rest.

They found a stream and stopped there. Naruto put his bare feet in the water feeling the cool sensation running up from his feet to his body. He was enjoying the water while Sakura went to check Itachi's wounds. Though during the healing process, she couldn't but feel that there was something wrong with him. Small hands went through out his body. she felt that there was something wrong with him, but she didn't know what. There was no internal bleeding, his lungs were fine, and she knew that broken bones were common. Sakura's brow went forward. Then she went to his head. She felt there was something wrong with the Uhicha's eyes.

Sakura went confused and opened his eye lids to find his eyes gone from his socket. She jumped back, yelping in surprised, green eyes widen in surprised. She landed on her hands, crawling back a little. Did Sasuke did that to him? Naruto looked back confused by the yelp he heard. He stiffen thinking that Itachi woke up early. When he found that he wasn't, he became even more confused by her yelp. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" He asked her.

"H-his eyes...th-they're gone." She stuttered in a low whisper. Naruto went confused by this. Turning fully to look at her more, Naruto gave an even more confused look at her. He wondered if she was going insane.

"Gone?" He said, raising a brow at her. Sakura face Naruto and nodded her head.

"Open his eye lids. Look for yourself." she ordered. Naruto crawled over to where they were and did what she told him to do. Slowly, he opened his lids finding no red or black eyes there. When he found no eyes in the socket, Naruto jumped back as well, leaning against his large hands. They both glanced at each other and than back at the Uhicha. The air seem to be still and quite as they sat there, their brian still processing the new fact about Itachi. They were a little frighten about this as well.

"What the hell?" He whispered. Sakura nodded her head in agreement at his statement.

"Gone." She said again. They were quiet for a while not knowing what to do.

"What are we going to do? His eyes are gone, and when he wakes up, we don't what he'll do when he can't see. He might go on a rampage on us." He yelled waving his arms around in the air. Sakura gazed at Itachi, in deep thought about this situation that they were in. Tsunade was an expert in the medical field, but she wasn't sure if Tsunade was good on eyes. Once they get to Konoha they had to get to Tsunade immediately.

"Tsunade can help. She'll know what to do about this. Maybe enough to know what's going on with Itachi having no eyes in his socket. It can proubly lead us to Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha." She said. Naruto nodded his head.

"I think we got enough rest. We got to get home, quickly." He put on his shoes and strapped his bag on his back. He help Sakura with carrying Itachi and ran to Konoha. Sakura forgot about risking Itachi's injuried body, they can heal him more when they got back to the village. They both got this feeling that this was urgent to them. Why was his eyes gone in the first place? What did it mean to them? Sakura felt a lump in her throat. She had a bad feeling about this and it was twisting her stomach badly. Naruto on the other hand was nervous, but knew the urgentcy with his eyes gone.

'What's going on?' Sakura thought to herself as they ran back home to find Tsunade.

* * *

They made it to Konoha. When the guards saw Itachi they were preparing to fight the man in their arms. Sakura told them that he was out like a light bulb and that they needed to see Hokage-sama quickly. They nodded their heads hearing her stressed voice and let them in. Naruto and Sakura carried Itachi through the back roads to where her office was. Naruto was nervous about this. What will happen when Itachi wakes up? He wasn't ready to deal with this man. His group were after him for the kyuubi that was inside of him. The demon that destoryed his home village the day he was born. Sweat ran down his forehead as the saw the Hokage tower in their clear sight. Naruto gulped a bit before porsceeding to the tower. Sakura noticed his nervousness and smiled at him sweetly.

"Relax Naruto. It'll be fine." Sakura could read what he was thinking the moment they went pass the gate. She was feeling the same as him, but she knew that he needed the confront the most. With the eldest Uhicha chasing after him for the kyuubi that was sealed inside him, he was feeling nervous that Itachi was in their village. Though they couldn't ignore that Itachi was blind when they found him.

"I hope you're right, Sakura-chan." He spoke out. They went inside Tsunade's office. "Baa-chan, we got something for you." Naruto yelled out. Sakura could feel the annoynce radiating off of her sensei that was sitting on the chair facing the window.

"Stop calling me-" She stopped when she turned her chair to see Uhicha Itachi in their arms. "What is he doing here?" She shouted, standing from her seat. They both winced at her tone with them for bringing the enemy in their territory, especially Itachi, since he was from here and killed almost all his family. Naruto felt shame go through him. Sakura knew he wouldn't be able to explain everything to her. It was her idea anyways and she was the one who healed him in the first place.

"His eyes are gone." Sakura spoke out quickly. "We found him bleeding to death and found that he had no eyes in his sockets." Tsunade went shocked and guided them to the infirmary. They were in a hurry, they made it there without any troubles. Tsunade opened the door for them. They went in, feeling sweating pouring down their foreheads.

"Put him on the bed." Sakura and Naruto did and waited for her to get the right stuff. Tsunade opened Uhicha's lids and used a flash light to look at the socket. "This was Sasuke's doing. His chakra is still here." She said. Tsunade ran her chakra through his body and found it partly healed already. "I see you almost healed him, Sakura." Sakura nodded her head, not wanting to speak. She was confused and she felt terrible in some ways. Healing the older Uhicha was like betraying Konoha. Her heart was breaking about thinking this, but she knew it was true. Tsunade still observed the raven haired eyes.

"Why are his eyes gone, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

She was silent for a moment, thinking about the history of the Uhicha clan with their eyes. "Sasuke needed them so he wouldn't go blind like Itachi was. Using the sharigan eyes can be very ill to them so they need the other relitve with the same ones to relief the blindness as well as death." she explained to him. The news shocked both ninjas even more silence. He was going blind? Itachi was breathing in and out slowly. Tsunade was impressed by her student's healing abilities. He was healed mostly, a few small fracture, but other than that Itachi was good for now. "Naruto, Sakura get back home. I'll handle this, alright?" They nodded and left her. Tsunade gazed at Itachi with sympathy for him. She knew the reason he was a missing nin.

She found all ANUB order scrolls in her office and read through them. When she found ones of this Uhicha, she was shocked beyond all beliefs. How can the concial make him do such a sinful thing? She was even more surprised that the third Hokage didn't stop it. She sighed to herself as she looked at the unsonsious man in front of her. A ninja forced to be a missing nin.

Naruto and Sakura walked home slowly, deep in thought. "What will happen?" Naruto whispered more to himself than with Sakura. Sakura glanced at him and shrugged. They didn't know what to talk about. Their minds were still reeling on the fact that they brought him to Konoha.

"Whatever happens, we have to prepare for it." Sakura smiled at him and he did the same to her. Naruto still felt nervous and a little scared about Itachi, but he didn't become a ninja for no reason. In order to become the next Hokage, he'll have to face his fears, no matter what happens. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Sakura gave him a sisterly hug and ran back to her house. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Itachi since they found no eyes. Sasuke was going blind as well? When was he going blind? Was it when he left Konoha? She doubted that he know about this until he found out with Itachi, figuring that Itachi was growing weak each passing day. What will happen if he finds out that Itachi wasn't dead? Would still seek revenge on him? She didn't know anymore.

Sakura laid down, feeling exhausted from the day's events and slowly went to sleep. She'll have to think all of this in the morning. If she thought over now, she wouldn't get any sleep, and she needed it badly.

* * *

Naruto was at Baa-chan's office, fidgeting a bit in the seat he was in. Tsunade was working on paperwork of Konoha and other villages. She knew Naruto was feeling a bit on edge, but she also knew that Naruto would not want to hear her confronting words at all, knowing he want to do this on his own. It was quite which was unusual for the nine tail fox carrier. She was starting to get worry until she heard her door open. She looked up to see Sakura, looking depressed a bit. "Good morning." The Hokage greeted.

"Good morning." She muttered to her. The pink haired woman sat next to Naruto, thinking deeply to herself. Tsunade knew it has to deal with the Uhichas. She was a bit curious on what would Sasuke do once he realizes he didn't kill his brother. He would be livid with the news.

"Sakura we need to work with our new patient today, so would you come with me, please." It was an order for her, not a question. Sakura nodded her head slowly and stood up. She patted Naruto's shoulder reassuring him that it was going to be alright and walked out of the office, following the fifth Hokage. Her heart was beating faster and faster as they draw near to the infirmary. The man could be awake and try to kill them for bringing him back here. Sakura moved her hand behind her gripping her weapon tightly, getting ready for anything. Tsunade opened the door going in, then Sakura joining with her. Itachi was awake, she knew, but the look he had was troubling her. He was confused and a bit frighten. Why was he frighten? Shouldn't he be angry or something?. "Hello, Itachi." The blonde woman spoke in a monotone.

Itachi nodded his head to her. "What happened to me? I can't see anything." He said in a low voice, confused even more. Sakura watched him carefully, tensing by the passing second.

"Your eyes were taken away. Do you remember who, exactly?" Itachi shook his head. The two female looked at each other. "I have my apprentice with me here, Haruno Sakura. She will be helping heal all your wounds."

"Hello, Itachi." Sakura greeted as sweetly as she could. Itachi moved his head forward in greeting her back.

"Do you remember anything of what happened to you?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't even remember anything. I didn't know my name until you told me." He answered her. Sakura was stunned by this, not expecting this at all. Tsunade was surprised but recovered from it.

"Every well then. You'll be staying at Konoha Hospital until you are more recovered. We'll try our best to have your eyes sight back. Sakura wait her while I get more information on this 'case'." Sakura nodded at her and went to Itachi's side. She brought a chair and sat down.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked him in a nurse's voice. She was so use to that voice, she couldn't stop it even when Ino pig wad trying to get her to stop. It didn't work out for her as much as she thought.

"Lost." he whispered to her. Itachi was moving his head a bit as if he was dizzy. Sakura nodded her head, knowing what he mean in some ways. She was lost in this whole thing with Sasuke and then Akatsuki chasing Naruto for the kyuubi. Everything that was happening was overwhelming her. "Your name is Sakura, right?" Itachi asked her.

"Yes."

"You have a beautiful name." He commented her.

"Th-thanks." Sakura blushed a bit. No one ever commented about her name before, except for Rock Lee, but that's about it. He nodded and they were silent for the longest time in the history of silence. Sakura wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to talk about. For all he knows is that he was just a normal man who is blind. Then Tsunade came in carrying three books over the eye anatomy, along with a notebook to take notes over this.

"We'll begin the process tomorrow when you are more prepare and are more rested." Itachi nodded to Tsunade. "For now we'll working on other wounds that you have. Sakura healed most of you though so it wouldn't take long." Sakura stood up her seat as they both laid Itachi on the bed, healing him fully. "Feeling in better?"

"Yes, thank you." He answered her. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He whispered to her. Sakura looked at the Hokage while the Hokage was looking back. This was so surreal to them. They always thought that they would bring back Sasuke, not Itachi. They finished and he sat up slowly. They left him to rest until tomorrow came for them. Sakura was nervous about this. Never healed the eyes before and knew that it was the most difficult part on the body aside from brian and heart. The eyes were the strongest muscle, but also fragile to touch. 'You can do this, Sakura. You were born ready.' Her inner Sakura commented on her. She smiled at the thought. She was born ready and she as going to do everything she could to heal him.

* * *

AN: So that is my second ItaSaku story I'm working on. I hope it isn't to cheesy or anything like that for you. I sometimes think cheesiest things ever. Please tell me what you thought. Tell what to change or if I shouldn't do this story at all, that's ok with me. So yeah, hope you enjoy reading this, thank you as well. GOOD NIGHT OR MORNING AMERICA, whatever time you are reading this. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Memories Chapter Two

Naruto sat in a chair having trouble eating his ramen that day. He was so nervous that eating his favorite food wasn't helping him calm down. Having Uchiha Itachi inside their home village is what made him nervous. He heard the news from Sakura when they got finished healing his wounds. She came into the office in the Hokage tower and she told him that Itachi had memory loss, but he didn't believe that. Itachi could every well be acting like he lost his memory just to get close to kyuubi. Naruto's stomach was twisting at the thought. There's no way that damn Itachi was getting the nine tail fox demon from him. He was going to make sure of it. His blue eyes were staring blankly at the bowl of ramen in front of him. Then Naruto felt a present beside him. He looked over the see the Hyuuga female beside him, twirling her fingers with her white eyes on them. She had a light blush on her cheeks as well. Naruto got confused by this, but he didn't say anything about it. In some ways, he was somewhat glad she came with reasons he doesn't know.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke softly, with a small smile on her face. Naruto soften a bit, almost forgetting about the older Uchiha who was at the Hokage tower right in the infirmary, resting for the night. Hinata glanced up to look up at his bright blue eyes, then looking down quickly, blushing madly. "I-I saw you looking upset and I-I just wanted to make sure y-you were alright." She said. Naruto smile gently at the shy girl. He looked away for a moment gazing at his food then back to Hinata.

"I'm fine, thanks Hinata-san." He said. Hinata looked back up again, smiling at him. She was the most kindest person he has ever met. She was the most gentle person to ever have in your life. More than all his other friends, even Sakura. "Have a seat and eat. It's on me." Naruto grin, pointing his thumb at himself. Hinata took a seat beside Naruto and smiled at him.

She smiled brightly at him. "O-OK, as long you are alright." She place a small hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly to reassure him that he can tell her anything and when he is willing to do so. They talked for a while though it was mostly Naruto talking about fights he was in and how he won them with his rasengan. Hinata smiled at him, enjoying the smile he finally had on his face and his blue eyes lighting up in excitement. It felt good for Naruto talk now, and that made Hinata happy to see. She was walking towards her house when she saw Naruto sitting in his chair looking upset about something. He wasn't gulping down his ramen which made her worry even more. She knew that was really bad when he's not even eating ramen. She stood there staring at him for a while wondering if she should talk to him or not. Then she thought that if she wanted Naruto to at least acknowledge her than she was going to have to talk to him.

Hinata built up her courage to walk into his favorite ramen shop. She was even surprised that she talked to him, but she was happy that he talked back to her. She loved him smiling like always does. She loved it that she was the one to make him smile again. As long as he's smiling brightly to everyone then she can smile as well with him. He brighten up everyone's day when they are down. That was one of the things she loves about him.

While Naruto was talking, he noticed that she was enjoying it. It made him even more happy that someone wanted to listen to him without reasons. Then he also noticed just her, just sitting next to him. She was the beautiful sight he had ever seen, and he felt somewhat bad that he was thinking this. He liked Sakura, but now he only sees her as a little sister to him. Now when he's staring at Hinata, he felt comfortable. Naruto blushed lightly when he kept gazing at her when he talks. Though he kind of want Hinata to talk so he can get to know her better. Then again, Hinata was shy so it will take a little while for her to talk freely to him.

By the end of his meal, which was eight bowls of ramen for Naruto and two bowls for Hinata, Naruto decided to walk Hinata to her house. He wanted to spend more time with her then just eating ramen with her. Maybe he could hang out with her tomorrow at training? He really wanted that to happen."Y-You don't have to do that, Naruto-kun. I-I can go b-by myself." Hinata spoke lightly, blushing. Naruto smirked at her.

"It's the least I can do for since you cheered me up." He said as they were walking out of the ramen shop. Naruto waved at the owners good-bye as they did the same. Hinata's heart was beating fast at this. Naruto was walking her home. She was so nervous, but then she felt the most happiest girl in the world. She wanted this to last forever.

"How did I cheer you up, Naruto-kun?" She asked him. Naruto gazed at the star filled sky with a soft smile on his face before answering her question.

"You were worried for me. It's enough to make me feel better." Naruto smiled as he turned his head to gaze at her. Hinata stared back, having a small smile on her pale face. Her white eyes was reflecting the full moon, making her look more amazingly beautiful. Naruto suddenly swallowed at the sight, heart beating more faster, sweat forming on his palms. Why was he acting like this, it was just Hinata-san he thought. They walked in silence, but it was nice silence, which Naruto wasn't use to, but he liked it. He wouldn't mind this silence once in a while. The air was cool, refreshing both ninjas from the heat of the day. Naruto glanced at Hinata a couple of times. Hinata glanced as well and blushed every time she did. Her mind wasn't processing the fact that Naruto was walking her home. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She wanted this walk to last forever, but that doesn't happen to her sadly. She could see her house now and now felt her heart broke. They slowed their pace, then finally stopped, facing each other. "Hey Hinata-san." Hinata glanced at him, letting him know that she was listening. "Do you want to go training tomorrow, if you want too of course. I mean I don't want to force you to do anything and I-" Naruto got cut off by Hinata.

"Of course I will, Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." She spoke softly to him. Naruto smiled back at her, happy that he'll see her again. He nodded his head to her. They both stopped at the gate, Naruto felt awkward, and Hinata was nervous."T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." She bowed to Naruto, showing him that she was really thankful for him walking her back home. Naruto smiled at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her up gently. Blue eyes met pure white eyes. He didn't know why, but he wanted to stare at her eyes longer.

"No, thank you, Hinata." He stepped back. "You're the most nicest person I have ever met. Sorry I called you creepy from that one time when we had that final exam." Naruto scratched the back of his head, cheeks turning red. Hinata smiled at him, accepting his apology. Then, they both hugged each other before he left. "Thank you, again." Naruto turned and waved at her. She gazed at him still worrying over him, but she went inside. She'll wait when he is ready to speak his problem. She will always wait for him when he is ready.

* * *

Sakura was still at the Hokage tower, reading over the eye anatomy. She needed to know more before doing this yet, since they barely did the eyes at the hospital. Then gradually, Sakura stopped reading, her eyes heavy with tiredness and blood shoot from reading the book from this morning till now. The only light she had been the moon shining through the window, in the room she was in. It was late at night and almost everyone went home, except for the Hokage herself and a few guards outside. She stood up from her seat and grabbed her stuff, then went out of the office. She yawned, walking down the halls of the Hokage tower. The room where Itachi is in was almost to her reach. She got this strong feeling that she should go in and talk to Itachi. She didn't know why, but she got this feeling of sadness for him. Sakura slowly stopped in front of the door and turned the knob of the door. Walking in she noticed him sitting up, feeling his surroundings. "Hello, Itachi. Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked as she came in fully. Itachi turned his head to where he heard her voice. He nodded his head to her with a small smile on his face. Her heart tightens at the sight of him.

Slowly, her body went beside him. She made sure he heard her coming to him. She didn't want him to feel frighten, and she laughed at the thought, but it was true. Itachi doesn't remember anything and doesn't remember anyone, including his family that he killed. Her heart was beating fast as she stood next to him. "Are you ready for this? The eye surgery?" She asked him another question to him. Itachi let small smirk, not knowing how he should react. Sakura understood why he didn't react quickly. The word 'surgery' have people nervous.

"I'm not sure." He said. He was quiet for a moment. "Do you know who 'took' my eyes?" He asked her. Sakura gazed at him sadly. Itachi waited for her answer. He felt nervous for her answer though. He was tense and Sakura noticed it.

"I'm not sure." She lied. He wasn't ready for the truth of why he was blind. Why he was here. It wasn't ready for anything just yet, now they have t deal with his eyes and then figure out what to do with him. Itachi nodded his head again and relaxed his shoulders. Itachi went sadden for a moment, not knowing why he was. Itachi seemed that Sakura was holding the truth from him. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find who it is." Sakura said. Itachi shook his head.

"It's not that." He said. Sakura pulled her hand back, and got confused by this.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't remember anything." He said. "I'm afraid of the truth of who I am. Truth about everything that I don't know or remember." Itachi spoke. Sakura soften by this, knowing how he might feel. "I'm also afraid that the person who took my eyes, could be someone I know that I don't remember." Itachi sighed out, grabbing his head in stress. Itachi hasn't mention to them about these eyes that kept on getting into his mind. They were black and so cold when they look at you. He didn't know why, but they looked familiar to him. He had a feeling that this person with those eyes took his eyes. Itachi sighed out, trying to relax. Sakura got concerned by this. She put her hand back on his shoulder.

Sakura tighten her hold on his shoulder. "Calm down. If you're stress, you won't get a good rest." She said. Itachi sighed again, relaxing his body more from hearing her voice. Sakura smiled at him. "There, are you feeling better?" She asked. Itachi smiled a little.

Itachi nodded his head at her. "Thank you." He whispered to her. "Thank you for all of this." He smiled at her.

"You don't have to thank me, Itachi-san. I want to help you." She said. Itachi smiled more to her then relaxed even more. "Go to sleep, I'll see tomorrow." She said. Itachi laid down while Sakura left the room. Itachi's mind was going wild with questions he didn't have answers to, yet. He frown again when he kept seeing theses eyes in his head. Staring at him with so much hatred towards him. Itachi ran his hand through his hair starting to get stressed again.

"Haruno-san." He said loudly, knowing she hadn't made it far from the door. He didn't know why, but he just knew that she wasn't. He hears the door open again.

"What is it?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Could you maybe stay for a little while longer? Until I sleep?" He asked. Sakura got shocked by this, but she closed the door and sat beside him. She placed her bag on the floor. He felt her hand grab his, feeling her concern for him. He squeezed it back, controlling his trembling.

"Sure." She said. Itachi relaxed more now at hearing her voice again. Her voice seemed to calm him, and he didn't know why it did. He didn't know her, of course he doesn't remember anything. He could have met her once or knew her from a long time ago. He didn't know any more, but he did like her voice. So calming, and so smooth. Itachi had a small smile on his pale face toward Sakura.

"Thank you." He spoke softly. Sakura smiled at him. He was afraid now. Sakura knew this reaction from people who had lost their memories. They may be older people who has memory loss, but it was still the same.

"Are you seeing something, Itachi-san. Something you're not telling us?" Sakura asked him. He shook his head. She sighed out. "Itachi-san, it's not healthy to keep things in. In fact it'll make your condition worse. It'll leave stress and you will not be able to heal properly." Sakura used her nurse voice on him. Itachi was quiet now, thinking. Should he tell her? She knew when he was lying, so he knew he had to tell her anyways.

"I keep seeing eyes." Sakura tensed up at this. "Onyx colored, and they were so cold. They look so familiar to me." Itachi placed his hand on his face. Sakura's hand tighten on the his other hand, a little scared. "There were so much hate in them. I have this weird feeling that it was towards me. That hatred and coldness." Sakura felt tears in her eyes, knowing who she was talking about. 'Sasuke-kun' She thought to herself. Itachi felt better after speaking about what he was seeing. He didn't know that would work, but it did. Itachi was quiet, letting her sink in what she heard from him.

"OK. Thank you for telling me, Itachi-san. When you think you think of something like that, at least tell me, OK?" She said. He nodded his head to her. "Get some sleep." She ordered. He nodded his head again and laid back, relaxing. Her hand was still in his hand which made him calm. Then he heard her hum luring him to a deep sleep. Sakura stayed there a little while after he fell asleep. Rubbing her hand into his hair, not knowing she was doing that, but then she left, getting some sleep for herself as well. She walked back home and jump on her bed and slept like a new-born child.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade and Sakura did the surgery of Itachi's eyes. They were going to make artificial eyes for him since Itachi's eyes were with the other Uchiha. Naruto was waiting in the office after he did training with Hinata, thinking really hard about Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto was starting to wonder why Itachi would kill all of his clan, except for his little brother, Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were narrowed as he was staring at the ground. He knew he didn't understand most things, but he really wasn't getting this situation. Why would he leave Sasuke alive? If he killed his clan for power then, why didn't he kill his little brother? Naruto can feel his head hurting from thinking too hard, but he couldn't stop thinking about this. Maybe there was more than meets the eye from this mission. Something that no body knows about. He then sighed and leaned back from where he was sitting inside the office waiting for the two women.

About four hours of the two strong women working on Itachi's eyes, came in the office, exhausted. "So? How did it go?" Naruto asked. Both women sighed out, walking to their seats. Naruto felt a little bad for asking now.

"We won't know until he wakes up, Naruto." Tsunade said sitting down. "I need sake." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the bottle of saké in one of her drawers. Sakura sat next to Naruto. He watched both of them. He wondered if they thought about Itachi's mission. Naruto wanted to know more now. To understand all of it.

"Hey, Baa-Chan? Why did Itachi do it?" He asked her. Tsunade swallowed her drink. The blonde hair woman glared at the nine tail fox carrier, seeing determination in his eyes. She raise a brow, but didn't say anything.

"What are you talking about? And stop calling me Baa-Chan!" She said. Naruto just sighed to himself. Sakura looked at him strange. This wasn't the Naruto she knew now. This Naruto was stressed, like he was thinking a lot before they came in. This was unheard of from Naruto. Sakura faced him a bit more now, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"I mean, why did that Uchiha killed all his family, except for Teme. It doesn't make sense to me anymore." He said. Tsunade had to smile, he was growing up. He was catching on to things more now. But she couldn't tell them about that night. It was a secret mission that no one needs to know. She felt bad for lying to him, but she has no choice. She would have to follow along to the third Hokage's wishes from this.

"You know that Naruto. He killed them for power. Though I don't know why he didn't kill his little brother." Naruto looked away from her. She was lying, he knew, but didn't push it. Sakura was now thinking the same thing. She was beginning to wonder what was going on with the Uchiha clan. It was awkward after that. No body spoke out, not daring to disturb the silent in the room. Naruto was shifting in his seat, still thinking, Sakura was looking out the window and Tsunade was drinking her sake.

"I'm going to check on Itachi. See if he's awake yet." Sakura stood up and walked out of the room. Sakura leaned against the door, sighing out. The air in their was making it hard for her to breathe. She was glad to be out of that room for a moment. Then went to his room. She knocked first before going in. Itachi was awake, but his right eyes is still closed. That was the eye they worked on. "Hello, Itachi-san. Are you feeling better?" Itachi nodded his head. "Good. Can you open your right eyes for me, please?" Sakura was beside him. Itachi slowly opened his right eyes revealing black eye. The same black eyes Sasuke-kun's. "Can you see?" She asked him. He nodded his head a bit.

The moment Itachi opened his right eye, he saw a woman with pink hair. Her eyes were bright green, shining with the sun that was spilling in the room. She looked like an angel from heaven. When she asked him a question, he couldn't talk much. He only nodded his head to her. She smiled at him. "Thank you." He said. "So, you are Haruno Sakura?" He asked her. She nodded at him. Itachi forced back a blush, not wanting her or anyone else to see him like this. "Your name really suits you, Sakura." He said. Sakura blushed at this and smiled at him again. Sakura checked a few things on him before speaking to him.

"I'm going to get Tsunade to come and do some tests with your new seeing eye." Itachi nodded. He just stared at her, not expecting to see a beautiful woman like her. He swallowed hard when she left. He let out a sigh of relief when she left, it'll give him time to calm down a little. He gazed at the white ceiling above him. It was a whole new world for him now. He was seeing just the darkness, but now he can see. Then the door open again and a blond woman came in. She looked serious about her job which he was glad for.

"Hello Itachi, I'm Tsunade. I'm sure you might remember me from yesterday, by my voice of course." She said. Itachi nodded his head to her. She smile gently at him and came to his side. She asked him questions about his eye. He answered her back with a mono tone voice. "Alright, we'll give a few days to rest and see if your eye will be working, until then." She said to him. Itachi smiled at her.

"Alright." He spoke. Then she walked out and Sakura came back in the room.

"Are you doing OK, Itachi-san?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Can I come in?" A male voice came. Itachi found this voice familiar to him. Sakura rolled her eyes, but nodded her head to the man outside of the room. A blonde head guy came in, staring at Itachi. As if to make sure that he doesn't do anything to him. Itachi gaze back at him a little confused by his action, but then he shrugged it off. Why was he so familiar to him, though? "Hey, Itachi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He greeted. The name sounded familiar as well.

"Hello." Itachi said, with a small smile. Naruto got caught off guard by the eldest Uchiha smiling.

"OK, Naruto. You can leave, he needs to get rest." Sakura said. Naruto groaned in protest and Itachi almost chuckled at the scene. It was like a brother and sister were fighting over the same toy. "If you go, I'll buy you two boxes of ramen." Sakura bribed him. Naruto pricked up and smiled.

"You have to promise that or else I'll be staying the next time." Naruto warmed. Sakura nodded her head to him. "OK, I'll go. If you need anything you know where I am." Naruto looked at her eyes, silently telling her if Itachi does anything to her. She just nodded her head and closed the door after Naruto left.

"Alright Itachi-san. I'm just going check a few things then you can sleep the rest of the day if you like." Sakura said. Itachi gazed at her well she wrote thing onto a clipboard. Her hands were elegant to him. When she stopped she looked at him. "You're all good to go."

"Thank you." He said. Sakura smiled at him.

"Get some rest." She left the room. Itachi leaned back in his bed, closing his right eye and went to sleep for that day.


End file.
